Sesshomaru Gets Drunk
by Silk and Silver
Summary: "Lets go. We're leaving." "Where?" "Well to Narnia of course." Sesshomaru slurred. "You're kidding, right?" "Nope! Never have, never will. Onward bro!"


Sesshomaru Gets Drunk

**Me: Hello and welcome to another funny creation by the name before this sentence. (hint hint) Oh, this story is set in the modern America.**

**Sesshomaru: Why, exactly, should I be drunk? It wouldn't be funny, just down right weird. (raises eyebrow)**

**Me: That's why you're a kid in this fan-fic. I'm gonna change your name to Sesshy!**

**Sesshy: Don't even think such si- CHANGE MY NAME BACK!**

**Me: I'll get back to that later. Enjoy!**

Little Sesshy **(CHANGE MY NAME BACK!)** was roaming through his father's room. He had smelt something unfamiliar and, being a child, his curiosity got the better of him. He soon found the object of his desires and quickly realized that it was a drinkable substance. Again, his curiosity got the better of him. So he drank it, the whole bottle full.

After assuming it was nothing dangerous, he put the bottle back and left his father's room. Soon, Sesshomaru started to feel dizzy and woozy. If not for his demonic abilities, he would have fallen down, but was able to keep his balance.

His mind suddenly went blank while random words were shooting out of his mouth.

"Roll tide! Roll tide! Heeheehee!"

They were in California on a bussiness trip. (Just in case you didn't know)

"InuYasha!"

"Yes?" InuYasha came walking out his room.

**(A/N: InuYasha and Sesshomaru are kids in this story.)**

"Let's go now! We're leaving!"

"Where?"

"Well to _Narnia_ of course." Sesshomaru slurred.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope! Never have, never will! Onward bro!"

Sesshomaru started toward the door. He almost reached it when someone grabbed him by his collar and the hem of his pants and lifted him in the air.

"Well, it seems my little Sessho is drunk." InuTaisho said.

"I'm not _hic_ drunk! I'm _hic_ AWESOME!" Sesshomaru yelled loudly.

He started to wriggle in InuTaisho's grasp.

"Put me down master!"

"And why should I do that?" InuTaisho asked raising a perfect black eyebrow.

"Because I have to go to Narnia! I must defeat the White Witch!"

"And exactly what does she look like?"

"You have to put me down first!"

InuTaisho put him down. Sesshomaru ran to his room, got a picture off the wall and ran back. He tumbled down the hallway and rolled into the living room. He stood in front of his father and showed him the picture while pointing to it. InuTaisho started to snicker.

"What's so funny!?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"The White Witch is no laughing matter father! I'm going to take InuYasha with me!"

"Son, you do realize the picture you holding, is of your mother, not the White Witch, right?" InuTaisho asked.

Sesshomaru looked at the picture and gasped.

"Oh no! Father, my mother is the White Witch!"

InuTaisho started a full blown laugh all the while holding his sides rolling on the floor.

Izayoi came in because of all the commotion going on.

"What's going on people?" Izayoi asked softly.

Sesshomaru jumped in Izayoi's arms and studied his and her hair.

"Well you're not my mother for sure."

He looked at InuYasha.

"You're nit his mother either."

He jumped out of her arms and stared at her.

"So who are you then? Hm?" Sesshomaru interrogated.

"Father, I bet _she_ is the White Witch!" Sesshomaru pointed an accusing finger at Izayoi.

InuTaisho stopped laughing instantly.

"Son, I assure you she is not the White Witch, for the White Witch has silver hair." InuTaisho said.

"Oh, okaaayyy!" Sesshomaru slurred.

Sesshomaru began to feel tipsy again and was rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet.

"Whoa, why is the room spinning?"

Sesshomaru then fell backwards on his back.

"Ow." He said then passed out.

"What was wrong with him father?" A little InuYasha asked.

"He was drunk on demon sake."

InuTaisho turned to his younger son.

"Don't you ever get drunk. I know you'll do more damage than this psycho."

**Me: Wasn't that just fun?**

**Sesshomaru: No! You made me insult my own mother! Do you hate her?**

**Me: No, I love her! I want to be like her!**

**InuTaisho: Well that's a stupid idea.**

**Sesshomaru: No it's not! I get my personality from her.**

**InuTaisho: What personality?**

**Me: While they keep arguing, I'll sign off. Don't worry, after this one- shot, I'll be starting on a story with chapters. So-**

**See ya when I see ya!**


End file.
